It was different
by OmgItsLexii
Summary: Felicity and Oliver first meet at a bar {Two shot but maybe more} FIRST FANFICTION! {Suck at summaries}
1. Chapter 1

It was far different from what i thought it would be, maybe getting my hopes up for the perfect guy wasn't the best choice i made but its what i did and it paid off.

I used to live with the one night stands, get what i want, give him what her wants, never have to see them again, it was all great and i didn't think twice about doing it. That was until i met him.

The baby blue eyes, rock hard abs that all i could think of was eating things off of, the smile... oh that smile looked so evil but was so damn good, everything about him was perfect. Everything changed so dramatically, i began to crave our little 'meetings' to much that all i could think about was him laying next to me, to tell me the things i didn't believe but wanted to hear, for him to caress me.

**October 8****th**** 2013**

I had nothing better to do than go down to the local bar and sit waiting for someone to walk in that suited my liking, but i was not expecting him to walk in, with his formal business suit on looking as hot as ever! He walked up to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey, it was all going great until he looked over at me and gave me the ever so popular grin and my heart melted.

"Hey, Felicity Smoak right? You work at Queen Consolidated down in the IT department?" he asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah, Oliver Queen right? Kind of own the company i work for and are sorta my boss, not to mention being the kind of hot billionaire playboy? I answered back with a slight smirk on my face with my eyebrows raised

"The one and only

So what brings you, such a stunning women i might say down to such a bar? " he said gesturing towards the bar

"Oh you know just seeking out my victim of the night" i said as a joke

"Really is that so?" he replied playing along

"Yep" i said popping the p

"Well this playboy as you put it has a really empty bed just waiting for just the blond" he aid putting quotation marks over the playboy part and winking at the end

"Does it now! What are the odds?" i said with a fake surprised look on my face

Saying that he flung the remainder of the whiskey he had been drinking throughout our conversation down his throat and put his hand on the small of my back and we started walking out. I saw a black bently parked out front f the bar with tinted windows so i assumed it was his. A dark coloured man got out the car promptly and opened the left door of the backseat for us to get in,

"Where to Mr Queen?"

"Just to the mansion Diggle" he wiggled his eyebrows to the driver and he nodded

We were soon on our way, the car was silent and my eyes wondered towards the surroundings outside, i could feel Oliver's eyes on me but i felt a little bit uncomfortable but i thought why not let him enjoy the view. A little over 20 minutes later we were pulling up to the annoyingly long drive way then the car came to a halt and the door opened showing the dim lit mansion.

Oliver got out of the car quickly and gave me his hand to help me get out, to which i took and we were soon on our way to the front door, he opened the door and escorted me upstairs without any interruptions thankfully, walking down the dark hallway with little to no light we got to what i assumed was his bedroom and behind the tall chestnut brown door was a massive room which had to have been half the size of my whole apartment , the queen sized bed sitting directly in front of the door.

I was looking around taking in my surroundings when suddenly my lips were attacked with a burning hot kiss, his tongue asking for entrance which was accepted and soon they were battling for dominance , i didn't notice how we were slowly travelling backwards until the backs of my knees hit the bed and he was soon on top of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity's POV

Even though I knew this was very wrong because he was my boss, and could/would potentially fire me it felt so right.

I honestly didn't think that this would be happening because I was only an IT nerd, (that might I just add graduated first in her class and was totally a strong women) back to the point that I couldn't believe this. Oliver fucking Queen was trailing kisses all along my neck, if I was to tell my best friend Lexa this was happening she would laugh right in my face and tell me to keep dreaming.

His lips travelled down from my mouth and to my neck, he started to lightly suck on the one point that was a bit to overly sensitive, his hands crept towards the hem of the bottom of the short blue shirt I was wearing, looking to my eyes for permission I nodded and he pulled the shirt up and it revealed the pale coloured lace bra. Oliver's lips trailed further down to where I desperately wanted but stopped at my bra, his fingers playing with my nipple through the fabric, the already hardening bud becoming increasingly harder, seconds after starting he continued play with them, sucking onto one while still using his fingers on the other before switching, my back arching at the immense pleasure coursing through my entire body. Finally going past my boobs and found the button and zipper on my jeans, pulling them off agonizingly slowly the matching underwear could be seen.

"I think you have too much clothing on, can I fix that?" I said with my eyebrow raising suggestively

"If you don't very soon I'll have to do it all by myself" Oliver replied and a cocky smirk fell onto the right side of his face.

I soon started to pull every article of clothing off of him at an incredible pace that was fast enough to match the speed of The Flash.

Their mouths once again joining, his arms bound around her waist pulling her into him even more, a hiss escaping him as his erection pushed into her stomach.

"Oh Fuck." I cursed as my fingers went up into his hair, pulling hard to contain her arousal.

"I want..." I said unable to finish as his hands travelled down to my panties, his fingers slipping past the barrier to feel the wetness pooling between my thighs. He presses his thumb against my clit and pushes two fingers into where I wanted him to be. Thrusting his fingers in and out at a continuous speed I could felt myself coming closer to my climax, then seconds later I was falling over the edge.

The sound of foil ripping bought me back to my amazing reality, his cock nudging at my entrance, my breath stuck in my throat as he pushed in and my body welcoming him as I stretched to accommodate his amazing size.

Sweat gathered all over both our bodies as we both began to near our climax, his ocean blue eyes met mine and I immediately fell over and into what I would define as paradise soon after I felt him join me, Oliver's arms gave way and he fell onto me, his weight much heavier than I expected but it was welcomed. We stayed like that for what might've been minutes but then he pulled out of me and got up to dispose of the condom.

He got back onto the bed and pulled the sheets over the two of us, but not before he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, the warmth he provided was comforting to me.

"Felicity that was great, thank you." The smirk on his face grew when he noticed the blush rising all over my body.


End file.
